


Pity Party

by ShuBeans



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Birthday Party, Blood and Injury, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Song: Pity Party (Melanie Martinez), birthday angst, dadboyhalo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuBeans/pseuds/ShuBeans
Summary: Sapnap's 20th birthday doesn't go how he plans
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Mentions of Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48
Collections: Music From The SMP





	Pity Party

Based on the song Pity Party By Melanie Martinez 

Sapnap looked around the stone gazebo, cake in the middle of it... 11:55 is what his watch read... They were supposed be here 5 minutes ago Sapnap thought, then he heard foot steps, his eyes lighting up with childish joy but no, nobody was there except a small white sheep...Just a white sheep. Nobody was there to celebrate his birthday, not even his Dad. His fiancés were nowhere to be seen, you would think that at least his Dad would show up.

12:00. Sapnap's watch read 12:00. Nobody in sight, the small sheep not even present 

"Nobody fucking showed up" Sapnap walked over to the cake sitting in the middle of the gazebo, throwing the table onto the cold stone floor. "Happy fucking birthday Sapnap..." Tears budded in his eyes, anger soon turning into sadness, sadness soon turning into emptiness.

The now 20-year-old looked at the cake on the floor before stepping on it and then falling to his knees. Tears now pouring out of his eyes. "Bad didn't even fucking show up! My own FATHER" Hot angry tears spilled from Sapnap's navy blue eyes. "I thought they cared about me!" Sapnap yelled out his tone quickly hushing itself "I thought they loved me..." Sapnap's hand balled into a fist which he slammed into the stone floor only resulting in him screaming out in pain.

"DAMN IT" Sapnap screamed slamming his fist into the stone once more, his knuckles starting bleed out, the tears now rapidly flowing down his cheeks, his voiced croaked making him let out a small whine. "Why didn't any come...I thought Bad would at least come..." Sapnap looked around again, the tears blurring his vision.

12:15. It was now 12:15 and thats when he could start to hear foot steps and a slight murmur.

"Sapnap?" The voice had a slight British accent. George? I...I didn't even tell him about this... "Sapnap...? Why are you crying?" George started to rush over to the crying Sapnap on the stone floor, the first thing his eyes saw was the red (green) blood spewing from Sapnap’s knuckles. “Sapnap! Your hand! Its bleeding” George took a white handkerchief from his pocket and wrapped it around Sapnap’s fist while Sapnap just leaned into the British boy’s shoulder.“George…No one came…No one came to my birthday party, not even my fucking Dad, not even my fucking fiancés!” Sapnap’s tears got heavier and heavier as George rubbed his back in an effort to comfort the 20-year-old. “Maybe they forgot Sapnap” George paused before speaking again. “Sapnap they could’ve gotten lost, I mean I only found you because I was lost” Sapnap wrapped his arms around George hugging him tightly.“Happy birthday Sapnap” George spoke, his voice soft and comforting, Sapnap’s tears starting to become more quiet and light.Silence filled the air before humming started to ring through Sapnap’s ears.“Happy birthday Sapnap, Happy birthday Sapnap, Happy birthday dear Sapnap” It was George…George was singing to him. “Happy birthday to you…” Sapnap let George go out of his tight hug before smiling softly.

“Thank you George…” Sapnap spoke silence filling the air once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is something short I wrote after Sapnap's birthday stream (This didn't happen on stream but I got an idea thanks to the stream)


End file.
